We are destiny, aren't we?
by Another Girl in Another Place
Summary: Sekelumit kisah tentang Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, tentang takdir. A KyuMin fanfiction/ OneShot/ It's YAOI/ Typo(s)/ Copy Paste Flame Bashing are not allowed!


**We are destiny, aren't we?**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God, but this story is mine **

**YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), OneShot**

**Karakter tokoh disini hanya untuk kebutuhan cerita, tolong dimengerti ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suara keras dentuman musik terdengar jelas, membuai para muda-mudi yang sedang menggila di dalam ruangan berkelap-kelip itu. Ruangan itu _dancefloor_, cukup luas untuk ratusan orang berdansa disana, maklum. Ini adalah salah satu diskotik terbesar dan mewah di Seoul, salah satu tempat 'malam' dengan _prestise _yang sangat tinggi. Tempat bonafit, kalian pasti tahu maksudnya.

Sedang di sisi lain _dancefloor _luas tadi, tersedia bar dengan konter dan kursi untuk yang berminat memesan minuman. Minuman yang dijual disini adalah minuman keras, kalian tidak akan menemukan _lemon tea, orange juice, _atau bahkan _ginger ale_ disini. Dan bukan sembarangan minuman keras juga yang tersedia disini. Semuanya serba _high class_, bahkan soju tidak masuk hitungan.

Bagi yang ingin duduk santai dan tidak terlalu berminat dengan _dancefloor_, klub ini menyediakan ruangan VIP yang khusus. Khusus karena yang memesan ruangan ini pun mendapatkan pelayanan yang khusus juga, minimal jika datang sendiri makan dua orang wanita atau pria akan menemani di ruangan bersekat kaca bening itu. Yeah, para _pemuas_ disini tidak semuanya wanita. Banyak pria yang bekerja disini sebagai _pemuas _selain sebagai _bartender_ atau petugas keamanan. Karena itu, pria _pemuas _ disini bisa dikatakan sangat _awesome_.

Salah satunya ini.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi, ada tamu di ruangan 019 yang membutuhkanmu."

Yang dipanggil tadi menatap sejenak pada yang mengajak berbicara. "Tamu itu pria atau wanita?"

"Wanita, kelihatannya pengusaha. Kabarnya dia baru saja kalah _tender_ dan yah, dia berusaha menghilangkan stressnya disini."

"Oke."

Sungmin, namja yang malam ini tampak sangat menawan dengan balutan pakaian _simple_nya. Kemeja berwarna biru langit yang pas badan, yang berpadu dengan celana _jeans_ hitam pas kaki. Sedikit sentuhan _eyeliner_ di atas matanya, mempertegas garis seksi yang dimiliki _foxy eyes_ itu.

Sembari berjalan menuju ruangan yang dimaksud dimana tamunya berada, Sungmin menyisirkan jemarinya di rambut hitamnya yang terlihat kontras dengan kulit putih susunya. Ia mengerjap begitu mendorong pintu kaca ruangan 019, sedikit mengerjap karena tamu yang datang kali ini tidak tampak seperti biasanya.

Wajah wanita itu tampak lugu, lumayan cantik dan Sungmin menduga wanita itu baru menginjak awal tiga puluhan, beberapa tahun lebih tua dari dirinya.

"Annyeong, kau yang bernama Lee Sungmin?" sapa wanita itu santai.

Sungmin melangkah masuk dan melangkah mendekati sofa bulu yang juga diduduki wanita itu.

"Nde, itu aku."

Wanita itu tersenyum menatap wajah menawan Sungmin. Perlahan ia mendekati namja _sexy _itu, lalu dengan berani mengusap bagian dada Sungmin pelan.

"Persis seperti yang aku mau, kau cukup menawan untuk tidur bersamaku malam ini. Atau mungkin untuk malam-malam selanjutnya?"

Sungmin tampak santai menghadapi keagresifan wanita itu, ia bahkan merangkul pundak wanita itu dengan sensual. Tangan yang lainnya membelai paha terbuka si wanita dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Yah, mungkin aku tertarik. Kau belum sebutkan namamu, Nona~"

Sesedikit mungkin Sungmin menyentuh bibirnya di daun telinga wanita itu, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya yang menggoda. Wanita dalam rangkulannya tersenyum senang.

"Aku Hyorin, Sungmin-ssi. Kim Hyorin."

"_Well, _Hyorin-ah, apa yang membuatmu datang kesini?"

Sungmin menyadari saar Hyorin menempel erat padanya, wanita itu sudah terlalu mabuk. Tidak lagi fokus pada obrolan yang dilontarkan Sungmin. Ia hanya menyahut sebisanya, tetapi bibirnya terus saja menempeli leher Sungmin.

Oh ya, kita melupakan sesuatu.

Jangan anggap serius jawaban Sungmin akan ajakan Hyorin soal tidur bersama di ranjang tadi. Karena Sungmin sudah bersumpah tidak akan mau tidur bersama siapapun lagi. Dia bukannya tidak pernah tidur dan melakukan hal intim bersama orang lain, dia malah sering melakukannya. Dulu. Setidaknya sampai 3 tahun yang lalu saat satu-satunya orang yang tidur bersamanya pergi dan tidak pernah muncul lagi di hadapannya.

Kecewa, ya. Ditambah rasa sakit hati karena merasa dipermainkan memenuhi hatinya. Dia tidak percaya pada apa yang dinamakan jodoh, takdir, apalagi cinta. Cinta itu hanya _bullshit_, di kepalanya cinta identik dengan hubungan ranjang yang sama sekali tidak berdasarkan apapun. Seperti yang terjadi padanya.

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan sisi kiri lehernya seperti terhisap. Ia tersentak melihat Hyorin dengan agresifnya sedang berusaha menebar _hickey _di lehernya. Bukan apa-apa, biasanya tamu wanitanya tidak ada yang seberani ini. Yah, bagaimanapun dia laki-laki, jadi Sungmin-lah yang biasanya 'menyerang'.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan saat Hyorin mengusap gusar dadanya, seolah meminta perhatian Sungmin agar ia mendapat perlakuan yang sama.

"Hyorin-ah, kurasa—

Tubuh Hyorin yang sangat lemas tiba-tiba ambruk menimpa Sungmin. Tubuh sintal wanita itu rebah diatas dadanya, dengan kepala menyandar di bahu Sungmin. Sungmin masih diam menanti reaksi Hyorin selanjutnya, tetapi lima menit berikutnya si wanita tidak menunjukkan tanda akan terbangun. Sungmin menghela nafas, wanita ini tidak jago mabuk. Dia memang agresif, tetapi sepertinya lemah oleh alkohol.

"Seharusnya kau tidak minum banyak, Hyorin-ssi. Apa kalah _tender_ membuatmu sangat stress?"

Sungmin meletakkan tubuh itu hati-hati diatas sofa bulu. Ia menatap sejenak sosok Hyorin kemudian beralih ke tas yang dibawa wanita itu.

"Baiklah, malam ini aku merelakan bayaranku. Lain kali jika kita bertemu lagi, aku akan meminta dobel. Sampai jumpa, Kim Hyorin."

Sungmin mencuri satu ciuman lembut dari si wanita yang mabuk itu, lalu melangkah keluar dari sana. Dan ternyata jam tangan hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.15

Ia menghampiri konter dan duduk di salah satu kursinya yang tinggi. _Bartender_ di hadapannya, Jungmo, adalah sahabatnya. Salah satu orang yang paling mengerti tentang Sungmin, selain_ dia_.

"Minum apa?" sapa Jungmo sembari tersenyum.

" Biasa saja, hari ini aku tidak dapat bayaran jadi aku tidak bisa minum yang mahal."

Jungmo berdecak. "Maksudmu adalah kau tidak dapat bayaran lebih tinggi dari kemarin?"

Lelaki itu sibuk meracik minuman untuk Sungmin, sementara Sungmin menonton keahliannya sembari bertopang dagu.

"Tidak, aku sungguh-sungguh. Malam ini aku hanya 'cuma-cuma'. Seharusnya wanita itu beruntung, bukan?"

Sungmin menyeringai tipis. "Tetapi jika suatu saat dia datang lagi dan membutuhkanku, aku akan meminta bayaran ganda. Menemaninya sedikit di ranjangnya juga boleh, hahaha."

Jungmo menyodorkan segelas minuman _cocktail_ racikannya kepada Sungmin, lalu mengernyitkan alisnya sangsi. "Kau yakin mau menemani wanita itu di ranjang? Biasanya kau itu anti sekali dengan ranjang."

"Hanya sedikit, setidaknya tidak sampai tahap inti." Sungmin meneguk _cocktail_nya dengan perlahan, menghirup aroma khas yang menguar.

Jungmo terdiam mengamati sahabatnya ini.

'_Kenapa dia begitu pintar menyimpan emosinya yang sesungguhnya? Seharusnya anak ini menjadi seorang aktor ketimbang bekerja tak jelas di klub malam.'_

"Sungmin-ah… Tidakkah kau berpikir jika dia mungkin kembali?"

Sungmin berhenti dengan bibir gelas menempel tipis di bibirnya. Mendadak kaku, hanya sesaat. Setelah itu ia kembali memasang ekspresi cuek tidak peduli.

"Dia? Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'dia?"

"Tentu saja kekasihmu itu. Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin mendengus remeh sambil menggoyangkan gelas _cocktail_ di tangannya. Matanya tajam menatap cairan yang bergolak didalam gelasnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Kekasih? Huh, manusia sepertiku tidak akan pantas menjadi kekasihnya. Dia sudah nyaman di kehidupan barunya, mungkin dia menyadari kalau dia sebenarnya orang yang 'lurus'. Aku tidak mungkin bisa masuk menjadi bagian hidupnya lagi."

"Kau menyimak gosip-gosip murahan yang beredar itu?"

"Gosip murahan ya? Lalu kalau sampai istrinya itu melahirkan anak _mereka_, apa pernikahan _mereka_ bisa disebut gosip murahan?"

Jungmo menghela nafas. "Memang sih, mereka terlihat seperti keluarga yang sangat harmonis. Walaupun si bintang utama tidak berada disini, tetap saja ia menjadi _hot topic_."

Sungmin merasa hatinya seperti diremas mendengar kalimat Jungmo. Tetapi ia cukup sadar diri, rasa sakit hati dan kecewanya tidaklah berarti. Apalah ia dibandingkan Cho Kyuhyun si pengusaha terkenal yang telah memiliki keluarga harmonis?

"Kau tahu? Aku seperti pungguk yang merindukan bulan. Kami sangat berbeda, jadi aku tidak akan mengharapkannya lagi." Sungmin tersenyum pahit.

Lama tak ada yang berbicara, baik Jungmo ataupun Sungmin. Suara hingar binger klub menjadi latar kesunyian mereka.

"Lebih baik aku pulang. Ada beberapa tugas dosen yang belum selesai. Minggu depan juga aku ada seminar, tidak yakin bisa mencari uang disini, setidaknya untuk dua malam."

Jungmo menatap tertarik. "Seminar? Lalu kapan kau menyelesaikan pendidikan _Master_-mu? Kupikir tidak lama lagi?"

Sungmin mengulas senyum sembari beranjak bangun.

"Ya, tidak lama lagi. Hanya itu yang membuatku pantas menjadi seorang manusia, bukankah begitu?"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat sarkastis yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri, Sungmin melangkah menjauhi konter. Meninggalkan Jungmo yang memandang punggungnya menjauh.

"Sungmin-ah, kau terlalu merendahkan dirimu sendiri."

.

.

.

Sungmin menimang kunci mobilnya. Mobil itu hasil kerja kerasnya di sela kegiatannya meneruskan pendidikan, ditambah malamnya ia kembali bekerja, rela digerayangi tangan-tangan nakal yang menginginkannya, hanya demi sesuatu yang bernama uang yang menjamin kehidupannya. Hidupnya tidak bersih, Sungmin tahu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Apa ini yang dinamakan takdir? Cih, ia sama sekali menolak mempercayai takdir. Takdir nyatanya tidak merestui hubungannya dengan orang itu.

Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya, menghembuskan nafas beratnya dan saat itulah ia melihat lima orang berjas hitam dan bertubuh besar menghadangnya.

_Oh, shit. Siapa mereka?_

Sungmin mencoba tenang, ia tidak ingat pernah mencari masalah. Lalu kenapa orang-orang ini menghadangnya? Ia memutar langkahnya, menghindari orang-orang tadi. Tetapi mereka mengikutinya, lebih tepatnya mengejarnya. Sungmin tidak mengerti kenapa ia memilih kabur daripada menghadapi mereka. Ia ahli bela diri, sabuk hitam taekwondo sudah menjadi miliknya selama bertahun-tahun tetapi mengapa ia mendadak menjadi pengecut begini?

Dan satu lagi, Sungmin kurang cerdik karena sudah dikuasai rasa panik. Tadi awalnya hanya lima namja yang mengejarnya, dan mendadak lima lainnya sudah muncul di hadapannya. Dia terkepung. Sialnya lagi, _parking lot _ini sangat sepi seperti biasa.

Sungmin berani bersumpah ia lebih baik babak belur karena melawan mereka semua daripada dipaksa menghirup _chloroform_ dari kain yang sekarang ditekankan ke hidung dan mulutnya. Tubuhnya dipegangi sangat erat, ia tidak bisa memberontak sama sekali. Siapa sebenarnya mereka? Apa maunya? Pandangan matanya mulai tidak jelas ditambah sebagian poni hitamnya menjuntai menutupi mata.

_Awas kalian semua!_

.

.

.

Seseorang yang memberi perintah 'penyergapan' tadi, kini sudah duduk tenang. Hatinya tidak lagi was-was dan panas, seperti tadi saat orang-orang suruhannya mengiriminya beberapa laporan berupa foto, foto si pria _sexy_ berkemeja biru langit yang sedang 'menjamu' tamu wanitanya.

Lepas dari jangkauannya selama beberapa tahun membuat kekasihnya itu menjadi liar, huh? Tidak akan ia biarkan lebih lama lagi.

Kemudian ia tertunduk, sedikit menyesal sebenarnya. Salahnya meninggalkan namja itu tanpa penjelasan apapun, tidak memberi kabar, dan lebih parahnya ia sudah menikahi wanita yang dijodohkan dengannya.

Tidak, semua harus _clear _saat ini juga. Ia sudah tidak bisa menundanya lebih lama. Jika ia menemui kekasihnya secara baik-baik, sudah pasti reaksi yang didapatnya adalah ditolak. Pilihan lainnya adalah membawanya paksa, agar namja itu kembali dalam pelukannya dan ia bersumpah tidak akan melepasnya lagi.

Sesaat ia termangu, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai ketukan pelan di pintunya membuatnya tersadar. Orang kepercayaannya masuk dan membungkuk sedikit padanya.

"Tugas dari Anda sudah diselesaikan, Tuan."

"Oke."

"Kami membawanya ke kamar tamu."

Si Tuan mengernyit sedikit. "Kamar tamu?"

"Nde."

"Biar kupindahkan ke kamarku, aku sendiri yang akan membawanya."

"Baik, Tuan."

Dia melangkah cepat menuju kamar tamu, astaga, dia bahkan sudah tidak tahan dengan perasaan rindunya yang meluap. Begitu tangannya mendorong pintu kamar tamu hingga terbuka, sosok itu ada disana. Masih memejamkan mata tanda belum sadarkan diri, terbaring diatas ranjang.

Langkah kakinya perlahan membawanya mendekati sosok kekasihnya yang tampak agak lain dimatanya. Terlihat lebih kurus, sedikit. Dan dia jauh lebih menawan, ah tapi baginya kekasihnya itu tetap menjadi sosok paling menawan untuknya.

"Sungmin-ah…"

Ujung jemarinya menyentuh permukaan wajah yang terlelap itu, menelusuri setiap inchi kulit halusnya. Hatinya berdebar tak karuan. Ya Tuhan, betapa ia sangat mencintai sosok ini. Dan rasa itu tidak pernah pudar walau sedikit, yang ada justru ia semakin dalam menyelami rasa itu.

Tangannya dengan sigap membawa tubuh lemas itu dalam bopongannya, merengkuhnya erat. Dan ia berjalan meninggalkan kamar tamu, melangkah menuju kamar utamanya. Kamar miliknya dan milik kekasihnya ini, selamanya akan terus begitu.

.

.

.

Sungmin mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera bangun. Kelopak matanya menggeletar sesaat dan ia menggeliat pelan. Tetapi ia tidak bisa bergerak bebas, seperti ada yang memeluknya erat dan tunggu… Apa yang terjadi dengan bibirnya?

Dengan berat ia membuka matanya dan menemukan sosok yang tidak asing berada sangat dekat dengannya. Sentuhan hangat di bibirnya itu terasa familiar, tetapi Sungmin tidak mau mengakuinya. Ia langsung mendorong tubuh itu menjauh, lalu mengusap bibirnya gusar.

"Menjauh dariku!"

Tetapi nyatanya lelaki di hadapannya itu malah kembali memeluknya, sama sekali tidak menjauh.

"Lepas, Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Tidak, Ming. Aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi. Salahku, semuanya salahku."

Sungmin tidak peduli dengan suara lirih itu, ia tetap ngotot melepaskan diri dengan mendorong-dorong ganas tubuh lelaki itu, Kyuhyun. Tetapi Kyuhyun pun juga tidak peduli, ia terlalu tenggelam dalam rasa rindu, rasa cinta, dan rasa bersalahnya.

Perlahan ia mencari tangan Sungmin yang masih saja mendorongnya agar pelukan sepihak mereka terlepas. Dicekalnya kuat kedua pergelangan tangan putih itu, berusaha meredam pemberontakan Sungmin.

"Sungmin… Aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu?"

"Persetan dengan semua ucapanmu! Kau pikir aku ped—

Yah, lanjutan umpatannya kembali tertelan di tenggorokan karena Kyuhyun itu sudah meraup bibirnya kasar. Begitu bernafsu membungkam ocehan marah Sungmin dalam ciumannya, walaupun ia tahu ia pantas menerima semua cacian itu. Tetapi dia juga sakit, dia memendam kerinduannya selama 3 tahun dan hei… apa Sungmin tidak merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya?

Juga… gairahnya untuk Sungmin yang tak pernah padam. Kyuhyun berani bersumpah sejak ia meninggalkan Sungmin, ia tidak pernah lagi bercinta. Dengan siapapun. Satu-satunya cara untuk melampiaskan hasratnya adalah beronani di pagi hari dalam kamar mandinya. Ia hanya menginginkan Sungmin yang merasakan tubuhnya, hanya Sungmin _partner_ terbaiknya, tidak hanya untuk seks, tapi untuk semuanya.

Pernikahan konyol namun meriah dan _famous_ itu bukan apa-apa. Tak ada artinya untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun seperti dia. Tak akan ada artinya selama pasangannya bukanlah Lee Sungmin, seorang.

Tetapi Sungmin tampaknya memang belum mau mengerti. Ia terus berusaha menolak ciuman Kyuhyun, jangan sampai ia terlena dan terbuai, lalu dirinya akan kembali ditinggalkan. Bukankah begitu?

"Lep—mhh—lep…asss…"

Ya, ciuman itu terlepas. Kedua manik _onyx _Kyuhyun terlihat begitu tajam. Ada banyak arti yang terpancar keluar. Tetapi Sungmin yang masih dikuasai emosi tetap tidak mengerti. Sisi egois dan naifnya masih menguasai pikirannya, ia merasa hanya dirinyalah yang tersakiti. Tanpa ia tahu Kyuhyun juga sama sakitnya saat berpisah dengannya. Mereka berdua sama.

Kyuhyun, mencekal kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin makin erat. Menyatukan kedua tangan putih itu diatas kepala si empunya. Tentu bukan tanpa maksud. Penjelasan masalah mereka bisa nanti, mereka masih punya banyak waktu untuk bersama, Kyuhyun janji itu.

Ia menatap Sungmin yang terengah dalam cengkeramannya, matanya balas menatap Kyuhyun dengan kilat marah.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai tipis di ujung bibirnya. Miliknya di bawah sana sudah menegang sejak mencium Sungmin. Mereka _harus _menyelesaikan ini. Terlebih, mata Kyuhyun sudah menatap bengis _hickey_ di sisi leher Sungmin. _Hickey_ bekas tamu Sungmin tadi, Kim Hyorin. Dan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin tadi? Lepas? Tentu saja tidak akan.

Sungmin menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri, tetapi cengkeraman di tangannya terlalu kuat. Ia menggerakkan kakinya yang bebas dari cengkeraman Kyuhyun, lalu menendang namja itu. Tak peduli mengenai bagian tubuh yang mana, asalkan bisa membuat namja ini menyingkir.

Oh, harusnya Sungmin ingat bagaimana Kyuhyun yang sedang marah. Sepertinya 3 tahun ditinggalkan ia menjadi lupa semua hal tentang Kyuhyun. Tendangan lututnya tadi mengenai paha Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang memulai ini, Sungmin-ah. _Don't get me wrong_!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah sibuk menebar bercak merah di sekujur tubuh putih itu. Ia sedang fokus pada bagian dada bawah kekasihnya, mendekati perut. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat pinggul Sungmin, kekasihnya itu. Dan Kyuhyun dengan menyesal harus tega kali ini, karena Sungmin yang terus memberontak keras terhadapnya. Kedua kaki yang tadi menendang Kyuhyun itu diikat erat ke sisi ranjang.

Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud menyakitinya, tetapi ia terpaksa karena Sungmin dengan keras kepala menolaknya dan terus mengasarinya baik dengan pukulan maupun umpatan. Kedua tangan yang tadi juga sempat memukul Kyuhyun bernasib sama seperti kakinya.

Kyuhyun mengelus lembut bagian paha dalam Sungmin, membelainya sejenak agar Sungmin ikut memanas sepertinya. Dan kekasihnya itu seperti gemetar setiap menerima sentuhannya, terlihat jelas bahwa ia memang terpancing tetapi menolak keras mengakuinya.

Kyuhyun mencium selangkangan itu sesaat, lalu beranjak. Tangannya membuka laci nakas dan mencari sebotol _lube_. Sungmin yang melihatnya melotot padanya, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Karena ia tahu Sungmin pun sudah mulai panas dan terpancing oleh sentuhannya tadi.

"Ming, aku tetap harus mempersiapkanmu, nde?"

Geraman marah yang mendengung tak jelas itu menimpali ucapan Kyuhyun. Tetapi lelaki jangkung itu tidak mendengarkannya. Ia sudah sibuk dengan _lube_ dan jarinya, mulai memasuki tubuh Sungmin dengan jari awalnya.

Tubuh itu tersentak, terkejut menerima Kyuhyun yang masuk tiba-tiba. Setelahnya ia kembali menggeliat tidak nyaman, ingin bergerak melepaskan diri walau tidak bisa.

"Mmhh…"

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Ia menambah jumlah jarinya langsung menjadi tiga, bergerak zig-zag dengan teratur. "Tahan, sayang…"

Tepat setelah Kyuhyun mengatakannya, tubuh Sungmin kembali menggelinjang. Kali ini lebih parah dari yang tadi, namja manis itu sampai memejamkan matanya merasakan _euphoria_ yang sudah lama hilang darinya, asing tetapi penuh dengan nikmat yang familiar. Juga rasa _sakit_ itu tetap sama.

"Kita harus menyelesaikan ini, Ming, aku sudah tidak tahan."

Kyuhyun melepas _boxer_ yang dikenakannya dan melemparnya sembarang di lantai. Ia lantas kembali menindih kekasihnya yang sedari tadi sudah telanjang disana, menyentuhkan kedua talapak tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh putih itu. Menelusurinya perlahan dengan perasaan, dan tatapan matanya bersirobok dengan tatapan Sungmin. Kedua mata itu berkaca-kaca memandangnya, seperti memohon agar semua ini dihentikan.

Kyuhyun merunduk, melepas lipatan saputangan yang tadi dijejalkannya ke mulut Sungmin.

"Sssh, sayang, aku tidak bisa menghentikan ini. _Kita_ tidak bisa. Kau pun tahu kau sendiri sudah terbawa, apa kau tidak merasakannya?"

"Ah!"

Satu desahan kaget meluncur dari celah bibir kekasihnya karena Kyuhyun dengan sengaja meremas milik Sungmin yang sama menegangnya seperti miliknya.

"Kau rasakan itu 'kan? Jadi kita harus menyelesaikannya bersama-sama."

"T-tidak! Hent—AAAH!"

Sungmin memekik keras tepat setelah Kyuhyun menghentak memasuki dirinya penuh-penuh. Walaupun lelaki itu sudah memakai pelumas, tetap saja rasanya sangat sakit. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan mata, berusaha menahan airmatanya agar tidak membuncah keluar. Memangnya dia gadis? Tetapi Kyuhyun benar-benar keterlaluan, memaksakan semua ini padanya.

Apa mau lelaki ini, hah? Dulu mengatakan mereka adalah takdir, bahwa Sungmin adalah takdir yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya. Bersikap seakan memujanya dan bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkannya. Lalu dia pergi begitu saja tanpa penjelasan apapun, tak ada berita yang dikabarkan padanya selain pernikahan dan bayi _mereka_ yang lahir berkat rumah tangga harmonis itu. Katakan pada Sungmin, dimana letak adilnya semua hal ini baginya? Dia hanya seorang batang kara yang kebetulan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, pelanggan kafe tempatnya bekerja semenjak SMA.

Kyuhyun melepas ikatan di kaki Sungmin, membawa kedua kaki itu mengalung di pinggang kokohnya. Tubuh di bawah tindihannya itu bergetar, Kyuhyun tahu itu. Ia kembali merunduk dan mencium sudut-sudut mata Sungmin yang mulai basah, lalu Kyuhyun membawa bibirnya turun di sepanjang garis hidung indah itu. Lelaki bermarga Cho itu mengusap lembut bibir Sungmin yang masih mengeluarkan desisan samar, entah karena sakitnya, tangisnya atau apa.

"_I do really love you, no matter what_."

Lalu bibir tebal itu dengan jantannya melumat tegas belahan sewarna kelopak bunga tulip _pink _pucat milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggerakkannya perlahan dan dalam, berusaha membuat Sungmin mengerti apa yang dirasakannya.

.

.

.

Berjam-jam yang melelahkan untuk mereka telah berlalu. Sekarang hampir pukul tujuh pagi dan keduanya masih terjaga, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan permainan terakhir mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Sungmin, si pihak yang awalnya menolak permainan ini, akhirnya menyerah dan terbawa arus yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Desahan demi desahan disertai erangan, terkadang dia memekik kuat ketika saat-saat Kyuhyun menghantamnya telak di bagian sensitif dalam tubuhnya.

Kini dia masih mengatur nafasnya pelan-pelan, tubuhnya lelah sekali. Sudah pasrah seutuhnya pada apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Namja itu sedang menciumi sekujur punggung Sungmin yang dipenuhi bercak merah, bahkan keunguan, darinya. Lalu Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh itu dari belakang, menenggelamkan wajahnya di helaian hitam Sungmin yang halus.

Sungmin mengerjap lemah, dalam posisi miringnya ini terasa sekali pelukan Kyuhyun. ia mendongakkan kepalanya pelan-pelan, menatap kedua tangannya yang belum dilepaskan Kyuhyun. Ia mencoba menariknya, tetapi tidak kuat. Entah kenapa tenaganya seakan hilang tak berbekas. Apa karena dia sudah lama tidak melakukan seks?

Kyuhyun rupanya mengikuti arah pandangan Sungmin, lalu tersenyum menyesal.

"Maaf, aku sampai lupa pada tanganmu."

Dengan mudah ia membuka simpul-simpul yang membelenggu kedua tangan putih itu. Kyuhyun meraihnya dan menggenggamnya erat, sebelum mengelusnya pelan dan membawanya ke bibirnya. Kembali diciumnya pergelangan tangan yang memerah dan sedikit lecet itu.

"_I didn't mean to hurt you, never._"

Kyuhyun mencium belakang telinga Sungmin dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Tubuh ini tetap terasa mungil dalam dekapannya, apalagi Sungmin setengah meringkuk membelakanginya seperti sekarang.

"Sepanjang hari selama tiga tahun dua bulan tiga belas hari aku terus memikirkanmu. Pernikahan itu hanya _script_, aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Haera."

Kyuhyun ganti mencium pipi Sungmin perlahan, ketika pemuda itu masih berdiam setelahnya. Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin masih mendengarkannya.

Ia memainkan jemari Sungmin dalam genggamannya, lama sekali rasanya jemari itu tidak bertautan dengan jemarinya sendiri.

"Bayi itu?"

Suara serak Sungmin terdengar pelan, nyaris samar-samar. Ia menatap jari-jarinya yang sedang dimainkan Kyuhyun.

"Dia bukan anakku, dia anak Haera dengan kekasihnya. Kami tidak saling mencintai, bukankah kubilang pernikahan itu hanya _script_? Kami bercerai sekarang." Sahut Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin terdiam lagi. Tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Tetapi firasatnya mengatakan tidak ada hal buruk akan terjadi.

Kyuhyun perlahan menarik wajah Sungmin agar menghadapnya. Menatapnya tajam dan dalam tepat di mata pemuda itu.

"Jadi, untukku, kau tetaplah takdirku. Kita adalah takdir, karena bagaimanapun aku meninggalkanmu, aku akan kembali padamu lagi. Karena aku hanya bisa hidup bersamamu, kau adalah _partner_ terbaikku dalam hidup."

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum miring favorit Sungmin, dulu, tetapi bahkan ia yakin kekasihnya itu masih mem-favoritkannya sampai sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan akan terus begitu sampai kita mati dan kembali hidup di kehidupan selanjutnya."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun sedang mencium keningnya, lama dan khidmat.

_Ah, apa aku harus mengubah _mindset_ dalam otakku soal takdir?_

.

.

.

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Yah, ini apa ya? Nekat posting sebelum puasa, ini tulisan hancur sebenarnya sudah dihapus. Tetapi di Recycle Bin saya temuin lagi dan… yah. Beginilah #nyengirsalting**

**Maaf mau puasa malah nebar dosa bikin ff beginian, dosanya ngajak2 lagi sama yang baca. Maaaf, beneran deh. Saya mau tobat selama puasa. Mau ibadah dengan khusyuk #halah# **

**Maaf kalo ini ngga jelas banget, kebanyakan narasi dan dikitnya dialog. Saya males ngubah lagi #digiles#**

**Yang berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak~~ Oh ya, Mohon maaf apabila saya ada salah-salah kata selama ini. Bagi yang Muslim, mari kita menunaikan ibadah puasa dengan sebaik-baiknya, semoga barokah ya untuk kita semua sampai tiba Idul Fitri nanti. Amin. **


End file.
